metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Medical Team
The Medical Team was responsible for the healing of any Militaires Sans Frontières personnel requiring medical attention due to sickness, injury or PTSD. They are also involved with R&D in regards to the development of weapons with various ways of knocking out personnel (e.g., emitting sleep gas or developing tranquilizers). The idea of a medical team for the Mother Base's Sickbay was planned by Kazuhira Miller after Amanda Valenciano Libre was airlifted to Mother Base wounded with a broken leg,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Codec Kazuhira Miller: Big Boss, one more thing… // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Now what? // Miller: It’s about sick bay. Naturally, we can use it for the sick or injured, like we did with Amanda. But we can’t expect people to get better without the proper treatment. // Snake: …Uh huh. // Miller: So I figure we’ll need a Medical Team for that. The number of team members, and their abilities will determine how quickly the sick and injured heal. They can also monitor everybody’s health. // Snake: Right. Prevention is the best medicine. // Miller: You got it. Remember to wash your hands often and gargle twice a day, Boss. // Snake: If only I had the time. with a similar unit existing within MSF itself around the time Big Boss met Miller in Colombia in 1972.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). This is implied by Kazuhira Miller's briefing file detailing how he and Big Boss met, where he mentioned that he was stuck up with tubes and bandages from his earlier fight shortly after Big Boss spared him. Roster limit was 50. Members usually included medics, doctors, nurses, and medical researchers. While MSF did not have a separate series of struts on Mother Base dedicated to the Medical Team, they shared the Living Quarters with the Mess Hall Team. Prior to the MSF's creation, a similar unit known as the Medical Unit existed in the group that would later become FOXHOUND during the San Hieronymo Incident, with eight members during this time. It was formed alongside the Tech Unit by Roy Campbell shortly after discovering the existence of the ICBMG at the Harbor.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006) Roy Campbell:'If we can find the nuclear storage facility and render the nukes unusable, Metal Gear will be nothing but a pile of useless scrap, right? That settles it! Our next mission is to find the nuclear storage facility. Now that we're over the bridge and into the east side of the peninsula, there are a lot of areas we need to reconnoiter. Let's redeploy our spy units and start collecting intel on Metal Gear and the nuclear warheads. As for the Sneaking Unit... Why don't you go get us some more new recruits? By the way, do you know about the medical and technical units? As new recruits come in, try assigning some of them to the medical unit and the technical unit. They'll make your soldiers' wounds heal faster and develop new weapons and items for you. In the meantime, we'll be waiting for word from our spy units. Trust your men to do their job. The Medical Team was later incorporated into the MSF's successor group, the Diamond Dogs, shortly after conducting one of four new missions assigned shortly after their mission to recover the Honey Bee missile launcher. Because of the necessity of having the soldiers in optimum health conditions, Miller gave the go-ahead for the development of a Medical Platform for Mother Base pre-emptively to notifying the group's leader, Venom Snake.''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). '''Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: More staff from each of your teams are active in the area of operations now. That means some will be wounded, get sick, or suffer PTSD. That's where the Medical Team comes in. I've taken the liberty of commissioning the construction of a new Medical Platform. Having proper medical facilities for the men is a matter of life or death, so I've put up the resources this time around. You can check up on the platform's progress by selecting BASE FACILITIES under the iDroid's MOTHER BASE menu. Their primary functions were supplying first aid to personnel that were extracted from a hot zone while airborne, and medical treatment of various injured and/or ill staff in the Mother Base's sickbay. Members usually included medics, doctors, nurses, and medical researchers, with more specific jobs including counselors, drug developers, physicians, and surgeons. Shortly after Venom Snake's mission to rescue Shabani failed, they attempted to analyze the slimy residue on Venom Snake's prosthetic arm from when he touched one of the aveola cysts of one of the victims at the Devil's House, although it had been burned off by the time Snake returned due to his fighting the "Man on Fire", and were also at a loss as to what exactly the lumps on the victims chests were, especially with no sample to work with from the limited amount they did gain from Snake, with concerns that it was infectious.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Cassette Tapes > Briefing files > Info > The Factory of the Dead > The Bedridden in the Factory Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, about those invalids you saw in that "devil's house"... // Venom Snake: Poor bastards. All strapped down to the beds, with those lumps on their chests. // Miller: The medical staff tell me they were probably a type of cyst. // Snake: Cysts can get that big? // Miller: In some cases, yes, but... Supposing they're a kind of atheroma forming on the surface of the skin, the size is just too big, and the appearance is all wrong. In the end, the Medical Team were at a loss. Those lumps were like nothing they'd ever seen. The fluid you said you got on your prosthesis when you touched one was burned off in the fighting... And the factory burned down too. None of the tests we did once you were back at the base revealed a pathogen that could have caused them. Meaning we don't have a single sample to work with. // Snake: Everything went up in flames... // Miller: What worries the Medical Team most is whether it's contagious. Whether there's a chance we could end up like that. // Snake: And? // Miller: Mother Base's sanitation control has always been strict. After all, war is great at transporting diseases. For the time being at least, there's no sign of contagion or any symptoms that could be related. Code Talker later joined the Medical Team after defecting to Diamond Dogs, aiding them in curing an outbreak of vocal cord parasites, and acting as their Parasitologist. The Medical Team was later tasked with guarding Code Talker's research materials on the Quarantine Platform via lock and key after they had intercepted the shipping containers containing the information from Zero Risk Security before they could be delivered to Cipher,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller (debriefing): Boss, we got Code Talker's research materials back in one piece. The Medical Team has them under lock and key in the Quarantine Facility. The materials should help their research into the vocal cord parasites. Cipher won't be getting their hands on them now. and later were tasked with watching over those child soldiers they rescued that hadn't gone with Eli during his escape and revolt.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Cassette Tapes > Briefing files > Info > The Children Escape 6 > Ocelot's Fears Ocelot: Oh, and the Medical Team is looking after the kids left on Mother Base. For the moment they don't seem too panicked. But Boss, get this. Eli got those kids to plot their armed uprising as a diversion. All so he could steal Sahelanthropus and escape. That brat got us good. Set us up, and knocked us down. And then there's that mystery kid who was with Eli. With those two working together, I'd say things won't be over for a long time yet. Medical Team-related Skills (Militaires Sans Frontières) Medical Team-related Skills (Diamond Dogs) Known members ;Militaires Sans Frontières *Venom Snake *Eagle Ray *Falcon ;Diamond Dogs *Code Talker *Ashen Platypus *Blazing Stallion *Crying Harrier *Silent Crocodile *Wild Harrier Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Diamond Dogs